Shadows of His Mind
by AJ Gryffindor
Summary: One-shot, Dark Harry. If Harry got fed up with both the Light sides, and the Dark sides, and the Gray side opened to him, how would he change? Rated to be safe.


**Right. Here's another one-shot. And another Darker Harry story. Pretty much it. Oh, yeah, one more thing...I haven't visited my stats in ages. (To tell the truth, I thought it was a lost cause.) So I was quite surprised to see I made it on the Fave List of two people. **

** Disclaimer-I don't own Harry Potter, and any of the other characters. They belong to J.K Rowling, and anyone who had enough money to buy rights. (I'm not one of them. As of now, I'm quite broke.) Don't own 'em. Simple.  
**

Harry James Potter, the hero of Gryffindor, sighed loudly, as he packed away his potion supplies. He barely let out a wince, however, when in a cold, commanding tone, his potion's professor, Snape, snapped, "Potter, I want to see you after class."

Harry nodded, and continued packing his things away, with rapid skill unseen in his other peers.

Snape watched curiously, the death of his godfather had changed the Potter boy; he wasn't so naïve, and he wasn't innocent, like he had been before. He was precise, and, there was only one word for it, dangerous.

Harry stood, nodding his head to Ron, who walked out, slipping his hand into Hermione's. Harry smirked lightly, facing his Professor. "Yes, Professor Snape, what was it you wanted?"

Snape addressed the tall, young, black-haired man. "The Headmaster requested that you again be tested in Occlumency."

Harry laughed softly. "Professor Dumbledore, did? The old fool doesn't grasp the concept of the fact that I have it down already. Look, I don't want to, so I'm going to dinner."

Snape started at Harry's use of words, and quickly stopped him before he went far. "Legilimens."

Harry didn't even flinch; he murmured softly, "That was pathetic."

Snape was startled, to say the least, he had known that Potter was refusing these tests, but he thought it was because of lack of talent for the subject. Now it seems, it was because of proficiency of.

Harry laughed shortly, and growled under his breath, "Look here, Professor, I'm going to walk out that door, to dinner, and you will make no attempts to stop me."

Snape instinctively knew, that was no suggestion, it was a command, issued by an insubordinate, and his temper raised from where he had stowed it, rearing its ugly head, and "Legilimens."

Again, Snape got nothing, but Harry turned around, clutching his bag in one hand. It fell to the ground with a thump, and Harry's eyes danced dangerously. "Look, Professor, maybe you need to get your ears cleaned out, because I don't think you heard what I said. I'm going to leave, and you will not stop me. You will turn around, and grade essays."

Snape took one step backwards, one of his feet pivoting slightly

Harry smirked, "Very good, Professor, don't fight it." His dark emerald green eyes were locked with Snape's.

Snape recognized something that felt vaguely familiar, like an Imperious curse, yet somehow…very different. He fought it, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead.

Harry sighed, and leaned against a desk, taking his wand out, and sticking it between two of his fingers. "Very well, Professor, if you wish to fight it, I'll play for a little while. Merlin knows I've been bored beyond belief, playing stupid little games with the teachers."

Snape wavered, and took a step backwards, before another two forward, and in halting, panting breathes, he muttered, "What…the…hell…Potter?"

Harry laughed. "My statements exactly, the moment I woke up, one day in the summer. What the hell are they doing controlling me? So, I fought back, imperceptibly, and no one noticed, but now, the fool is pushing his limits again, and my struggles are getting noisier. Try as I might, I'm caught in the coils of two pythons, one is white, the other is black, and though they bite each other, they have a common cause. The destruction of Harry Potter. So I said, No. Finally. And now I'm blazing my own trail.

This is one of my numerous threads off the beaten path. I've been experimenting, but you're the first real test, Professor, you should be pleased, now, stop."

Snape struggled, and then grew still, as shadowy coils slipped over his mind, immobilizing him.

"They all fight, but it takes only a second to stop that annoying life-seeking bug, you light ones seem to posses."

Snape struggled for speech, and Harry waved his hand, "Go on, spit it out, whatever you have to say."

"You've gone dark, Potter?"

Harry waved his hand again, and Snape's mouth shut instantly. "Oh, no-no-no-no, Professor, I'm the balance, the one in the middle that keeps that never-ending see-saw even." He laughed, "The weight to keep the world from self-destructing, a gray being, one of the few who have existed in the time of the Earth." He shrugged, "I doesn't matter, I'll do what I was placed here to do, and then I'll become Magic itself, a great honor, like all the others. Now, Professor, your eyes are telling me you want to say something, your jaws are unbound, say it."

"Dark, Gray, isn't it the same thing?"

"Magic is only it's intent." Harry said softly.

Snape paused, thinking for another question. "Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge, Right, Honor, Love, Hope…there are too many reasons to list, Professor, but you need not worry about my ambitions, all I want to do is live a peaceful life after I destroy what is offsetting the world."

"Destroy?" Snape paused. "Who? What?"

"Voldemort for one." Harry shrugged. "There are several others who must be eradicated. Their names are of no consequence."

"What happened to you, Potter, over that one short summer?" Snape asked, astounded at the way Harry was speaking.

"I grew up, Professor, I grew up." Harry replied smoothly. "Any more questions?"

"Don't you hate me, Potter? Why aren't you referring to me disrespectfully?"

"I've gotten over my petty feuds. There is nothing wrong with you, besides a childish pursuit of vengeance spanning two generations. Besides, Professor, I have to admire you. You are the closest to someone like me, of course, you choose Dark first, and than Light. It is funny the Gray side did not appeal to you, Professor, you would have certainly benefited from it. Any more ponderings, Professor?"

Snape gave Harry an impudent grin, and said softly. "How do you know I won't tell the Headmaster?"

Harry placed his hands on a desk, and leaned over it, staring right into Snape's eyes. "Because you won't, Professor, you won't."

In the far depths of Harry's emerald eyes, Snape distinctly saw hints of swirling crimson, and instinctively nodded his head.

Harry leaned back, and smiled, "Very well, good afternoon, Professor." Picking his bag up, he walked out of the room, humming a tune Snape could not recognize.

Snape watched him go, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Whatever Potter was up to, nothing anyone said or did was going to change his attitude. He was set, and the hints of Shadow, and of Light were firmly ingrained in the boy, not at all letting him go.

Harry did not mind, he accepted both, Shadow, and Light swirling about his body, protecting him from harm. When Harry got to the dinner table, both Ron and Hermione asked him several questions.

"Harry, what did Snape want?"

"To test me in Occlumency."

"How'd you do, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He says I don't need lessons anymore."

"Really, Harry, Oh, that's wonderful!" Hermione yelled, and hugged Harry enthusiastically.

Harry nodded, and continued eating, thoughts swirling around his brain. _Fools. The will never know the true extent of my power._

Harry smiled, a slightly dark smile, and his eyes danced with some unknown feeling, and he continued eating, making plans on how to go about and destroy those who were offsetting the balance.

And Harry laughed.

**No more. The end. What did you think? Was Snape too OOC? R/R please.** **Thanks to anyone who reviewed my last two one-shots, and to anyone who added me to any list of theirs. You made my evening!**


End file.
